Love Game
by Kaylee Lovett
Summary: Everyone thinks that Morgana Rowlands is just another bookworm Ravenclaw who hangs out with three of the biggest troublemakers in school, Dominique Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Roxanne Weasley, also known as the modern day marauders, and rightly named so..


**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry it's been sooo long since I last posted anything to my stories, haven't had much time. But here's a new story I came up with During Band Camp. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. It belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! :D**

**_Summary: _****_Everyone thinks that Morgana Rowlands is just another bookworm Ravenclaw who hangs out with three of the biggest troublemakers in school, Dominique Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Roxanne Weasley, also known as the modern day marauders, and rightly named so. But what they don't know is that she isn't exactly innocent like believed, in fact Mo (Morgana) goes after a couple of different guys each semester, and usually gets them, of course obliviating them afterwards. What happens when her next targets star James Potter, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy? T-R-O-U-B-L-E, trouble._**

* * *

'Never judge a book by its cover.'

That's what my mum always told me, and to tell you the truth, I've always followed her advice. The thing is, though, that this one phrase, dictate's my entire life.

If you're wondering what I mean by this, I should tell you, that I have a whole list of people that I have shagged, but most don't know this, including the people on said list (A good Obliviate Charm always comes in handy). Most people think I'm a Goody-Goody, and a Bookworm, etc. But they have no knowledge of the things I have seen and done.

I'd rather keep it this way though. If it were to get out that I had shagged over 100 guys in Hogwarts since second year, I'd be screwed... No pun intended.

"Morgana! Dad needs to see you!"

"Be down in a sec, Al!"

If you must know, I currently reside in the Potter Residence.

I guess I should start from the beginning. I only had a mum growing up. My biological dad was some dude who knocked my mum up while they were drunk. Of course I didn't know this for years, I thought that my dad was Hunter, who was really the father to my half sister, Moira. My Mum was a muggle, but was...

Wait for it...

Wiccan. So yes, hypothetically she was a witch, but in a different sense than I am (though I grew up Wiccan, and therefore still are at heart). I grew up in Belwicket, Ireland and learned the ways of our people with no worry in the world, and when I was 11 I received my letter to Hogwarts. My birthday is May 11, by the way.

So off I went to Hogwarts, and soon was learning a different kind of magic than I had grown up knowing. For Christmas I went home to Belwicket, but when I got there what else do I find but my mum seriously ill. Moira and Hunter (both who, at the time, I had thought were blood related to me as my sister and father) performed all kinds of healing spells. At first things seemed to be getting better, but 2 days before my return to Hogwarts my mum was found in her bed not breathing, and with no pulse.

None-the-less, I returned to Kings Cross so I could make my return to Hogwarts as planned (my mother wouldn't have wanted to stop my 'newest adventure in life' as she called it) only to find Mr. Potter waiting for me at the station...

"_Morgana Rowlands?"_

"_Yes, Sir. That is I." I replied cautiously to Mr. Potter. He smiled at me warmly._

"_I wanted to tell you that we have heard of your mother." He paused as I cringed, "And that you are welcome to come live with my family and I. We would be more than happy to have you there." He told me informatively, yet warmly at the same time._

"_That won't be necessary Mr. Potter, I have my Father and Sister to take care o—" I stopped when I saw my sister give me a weary look._

"_Morgana..." My sister began turning to glare at the floor, "You need to take Mr. Potter's offer." I was shocked. My sister was telling me to go live with some one else?_

"_Why?" I asked her curiously, but worried. Part of me said I didn't want to know._

"_Because!" She exploded. "Mum was the only one who was keeping you there in the first place! Even the counsel had been trying to convince her to give you away! But nooo, she just had to keep you! You've always been a burden to dad and me! Mum went and got knocked up that one time and all of a sudden we have a REAL witch in the family? I think not! Take his offer! Because you're sure as hell not coming back to our house!" she yelled at me. I felt the tears coming to my eyes and looked at her begging her to stop._

"_Moira..." I murmured. She turned her glare on me once more._

"_Thanks for killing my mum." She spat before turning on her heel and walking away. Tears flowed from my eyes as sobs escaped my throat. I had been abandoned._

At the time I had no clue what had actually happened, I was 11 for gods sake! But I took Mr. Potter's offer and have resided here since. Of course after a bit, the feeling of abandonment left me and I realized that she had just told me that Hunter wasn't my dad. Being the curious 11 year-old I was, I had asked Mr. Potter if there was any way for me to find my biological Father. He told me that he knew someone who could help find him. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley (Rose's mum), and Mr. Lupin (whom I had been told was Mr. Potter's god son), have been doing some research on it ever since, which is why when I say I sprinted downstairs, I'm not exaggerating.

"Yes?" I asked as I halted in the kitchen. Mrs. Potter looks at me with a surprised expression.

"We have narrowed it down to a couple, since I know you're going to ask." Mr. Potter tells me as he watches my expression fall. "But I was actually going to ask if you were planning on going to the Annual Weasley End of Summer Barbeque with us?"

I instantly cheer up as I nod, "Of course!" I tell him brightly before beginning up the stairs again.

"Oh and Morgana?" Mr. Potter stops me.

"Yes?" I answer turning back around.

"Call me Harry." I give him a quizzical look because I haven't called him Mr. Potter out loud in years. He then points to his head and I understand.

Damn Legilimency...

I quickly ascend the stairs and, upon entering my room, jump on my bed. I was originally planning on reading until I heard an, _'Oomph!'_ from underneath me. I quickly sat up before pulling back the covers.

"JAMES! GET OUT OF MY BED YOU WANKER!" I scream as I find James lying under my sheets, with nothing on but his boxers and boxer pants.

"Awww, Morgana... You're beds more comfortable than mine..." he tells me smirking, trying to be convincing and persuasive. I raise my eyebrow.

"Do ya' want your appendages cut off?" I ask him in a bittersweet tone.

"You wouldn't." he says warily, but daringly as well.

I grab my wand from my side table and say menacingly, "Wanna bet?"

He jumps outta my bed and runs.

"Three, two, one." I count down under my breath before running after him.

"Al! Help!" I hear him shout. The idiot, he just gave 'way his position. Oh-well more fun for me!

"What did he do this time?" Al asks as I enter the living room. Indeed James is here, and trying to use Albus as a shield.

"He was trying to sleep in my bed, _while I was there_!" I shout while shooting a death glare at James. Albus calmly steps out of the way and shoves his brother forward.

"Be my guest!" He says before stepping into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder and shouting, "MALFOY MANOR!" James stares after him dumbfounded, which I use to my advantage

"_Petrificus Totalus._" I shout, smirking in triumph as he freezes. "Now, you may sleep." I tell the currently petrified James before levitating him up to his room.

"Is James up?" Mrs. Potter asks upon entering the room, probably having heard all the shouts.

"He was, but I think he went back to bed." I say softly with a smirk on my face, before heading back up to my room again, leaving a confused Mrs. Potter behind. Once I enter my room I lie down on my bed again, grabbing my book off my floor and beginning to read, hoping I'll be able to do so till about half an hour before the barbeque (during which I will change.)

If only it was that easy...

"Morgana!" And there's the fashion queen. I bet you anything she's about to come in and say...

"Morgana, Come on! The barbeque starts at one! We have to get you dressed!" She sqeals happily as she opens the door to my room. And there you have it folks! I'm Lily's most frequently used dress up doll, which I do not enjoy.

"Lily, It's only a family picnic. It's not like we're going out and I'll be seen by anyone who hasn't seen me in my pajamas before." I told her calmly. I did not feel like being a dress up doll for the 5th time this week.

I watched her as her face contorted into a puppy-dog expression and rolled my eyes. I hate when she does that. "Fine. But, nothing pink today!" I tell her strictly she begins to clap happily as she pulls my from my bed and towards her room.

Luckily for James we passed his room on the way to hers during which time I softly flicked my wand, which I had slid into my pajama pants, and thought, '_Finite Incantatem._' I smirked as I saw him begin to move again and was pulled past his room.

As soon as we were in Lily's room she told me to sit on the bed as she began to rummage through her closet.

"Hmmm..." She hummed. I sat there thinking about my newest book, It was about a girl who was half-vampire, and she was having to save her daughter, son, and werewolf husband from full vampires (They were called the Volturi if I remember right) with the help of her full Vampire family, the Cullens or something like that.

"I think a summer dress today." Lily said, interrupting my thoughts on how a werewolf and a half vampire could create a child.

"No dresses!" I said a little louder than necissary. She pouted at me but put it back, none the less. After a few minutes she took out a pair of flare Jeans (designer most likely), and a Purple blouse. Then reaching in her 'shoe-drobe' as she called it and pulling out a pair of black high-heel boots.

"How about this then?" She asked me holding up the outfit. I look it over for a minute, really thinking hard, and wondering if I could just runaway and stick with my original plan.

"Fine." I sighed, giving in and taking the out fit as I walked past her and into her bathroom to try it on.

Once I was dressed I came out and twirled, because she would have made me anyways. She smiles in approval before sitting me down in her desk chair and starting on my hair, which in the end ends up with two pieces twirled and tied in the back.

"Okay, Now put these on." She said handing me a pair of Amethyst earings. I did as was told and put them on as she pulled a choker out of her jewlrey box. I lifted my hair in the back when she told me to so that she could fasten the choker. Then she came around me and examined her 'Piece of Art' as she usually called me when she was done. When she smirked in approval I knew I was free to go, but not before the usual rules that would garuntee I would still look this way in an hour.

I walked quickly from her room and back to my own to read my book again. This time I was left alone (finally!) until it was time to go.

"James! Time to go!" I heard Mrs. Potter shout at James through his door as I walked out of my own room (book still in hand) and descended the stairs to the living room, where Mr— Harry, Albus, Scorpius (Albus had retrieved him from the Malfoy Manor earlier), and Lily were already standing. A few minutes later Mrs. Potter and James came down the stairs and joined us.

"Ready?" Harry asked us all. We all nodded and he motioned Lily forward to the fireplace first. She took her hand of floo powder.

"The Burrow!" she shouted throwing the floo powder down before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. Harry motioned me forward next and I repeated the procedure.

Next thing I knew, I was at the burrow, stepping out of the fireplace, and Mrs. Weasley, Al's, James' and Lily's Grandmother, was giving me a hug.

"Morgana! Welcome back, dear! How's your summer been?" She asked me as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Fine, Thank you." I told her with a smile on my face, she had always treated me like her own grandchild. She smiled at me as Scorpius appeared in green flames and she went to greet him. I walked outside and looked around searching for my three best friends, Roxanne, Dominique, and Molly.

"MO!" I heard shouted from behind me. Mo is my group Nickname. Roxanne's is Rox, Dominique's is Dom, and Molly's is Molls. I turned and saw them all sitting under the big oak tree with the Tree House in it. I smiled as I ran over to them.

"Mo..." Dom began before trailing off. She gave me a once over then said, "You should know better than to let Lily get to you!"

"She makes you look to girly." Molls agreed.

"I know Dom, I know Molls..." I told them looking at my feet thinking that I knew I should've run away from her.

"She use the puppy-dog face, again?" Rox chimed, seeing my desperation and trying to help me.

"Yes... Rox, I dunno if I can resist the puppy-dog face... ever." I told her. She smirked at me.

"So you can resist getting drunk when we go clubbing, but you can't resist the puppy-dog face... That's a bit pathetic Mo." Dom laughed.

"And you can avoid becoming the school slut too, don't forget that." Molls said. Okay, remember earlier I said most don't know about my list? Well Dom, Rox, and Molls are the ones who make it that way. If they didn't know then I'd be the only one.

"Speaking of, who you going after this semester, Mo? You decided yet?" Rox asked looking like she was fishing for something to keep her entertained. That's good old Rox for ya, she's one of the sweetest girls ever but she can fight like a black belt, and she gets entertainment outta her friends' drama. I shook my head. I had been thinking about it, and since its sixth year I was trying to find someone harder than the guys I had had before, but hadn't come up with anyone good yet.

"How about someone closer to the Family?" Molls suggested. I look at her as one of my eyebrows rise. Molly was another story from Rox. Everybody loved Molly the instant they saw her. Rox had to work for her status, because of racism. I kid you not. Any who, Molly was sweet on the outside but a complete devil on the inside, she may not be able to kick anyone's arse, but she could sure make your life living hell if you crossed her.

"Such as?" I ask her a bit concerned for her sanity. She smirked at me.

"How about James? Or Albus? Or Scorpius? Even though Scor isn't in the Fam, he's still a challenge cause of Rose." She suggested. I looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Or all three." Dom suggested. My eyes widened as I turned to her and I gave her a 'why!?' look. She just shrugged. Dom is that way, she'll suggest something completely out of 'the box' then act as though it's something everybody does. She was also the best actor out of all four of us. She had once made up a whole story about me having a fever of 103.5 during the weekend and she had nursed me back to health, _just_ so we wouldn't have to turn in our incomplete homework. She was a true Genius and was placed in Ravenclaw because of it, she and I were the smarter out of the four of us as well, which is why I'm in Ravenclaw as well. But as I thought about it found that it wasn't such a bad idea. James, Al, _and_ Scor... Not bad at all.

"Okay, I'll do it." I told them shrugging, they all smiled.

"How bout some Fire whiskey in celebration!?" Dom asked us simply, like I said, she acts like its something regular people do everyday.

"Aye!" We all shouted in unison agreement as Dom got up and began to climb into the tree house, so that we may drink in peace.

Like I said _never_ judge a book by its cover.


End file.
